Absolutely
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Intoxication was her excuse that night to be free of her masks of calm and collected happiness. But by accident she said the one thing she had never intended to say, and unfortunately meant every word. ExT oneshot, some SxS


Summary: Intoxication was her excuse that night to be free of her masks of calm and collected happiness. But by accident she said the one thing she had never intended to say, and unfortunately meant every word. ExT oneshot

Wow, I'm on a roll! Three updates within twenty-four hours. Awesome. I really appreciate everybody who's reviewing my other stories. I hope this one's good as well!

.o0o.

Tomoyo was wearing a rather adventurous dress for her usual. It was silver in color, with a slightly low V-shaped neckline, and it flared out at the bottom just above her knees. It was definitely meant to attract some attention, if not as much as some dresses.

In one hand, she held a glass half-full (or was it half-empty?) of beer. She laughed at Sakura's comment, and sipped at her drink.

"I'm glad I came," she said, smiling dazedly.

"Hell, yeah," Sakura muttered, her words slightly slurred. She leaned against the wall beside Tomoyo. Her dress was like Tomoyo's, but golden in color. She held some beer as well. "This dance beat rocks."

Tomoyo peered at her friend. "Are you a bit drunk, Sakura?"

"Oh, not really," she replied, pouting childishly. Then she giggled suddenly. "Okay, maybe a little!"

With a shake of her head, Tomoyo looked into the crowd for Syaoran, and then spotted him coming towards Sakura.

"There you are," Syaoran said, smirking. He kissed Sakura's head lightly, taking her arm. "Having fun?"

"I'm having a lot of fun," Sakura said flirtatiously, and she tried to step forward, but missed slightly. Syaoran caught her.

Tomoyo smiled. "She's drunk. You should get her home. She drank too much again," she said with a giggle. Then she looked slyly at the dancing floor. "I'm thinking I should dance again," she said. Her words were loose and came as she thought them.

"And what about you, Tomoyo? I don't think you're exactly sober," Syaoran said with scorn.

"I'm fine. Eriol's here anyway," she said dismissively. "I know what I'm doing. Really," she said, looking Syaoran in the eye seriously.

He sighed. "Just call if you need something, okay?"

"What? You have his phone number?" Sakura asked. "Don't try and steal my guy, girl."

She obviously didn't recognize Tomoyo, who she was glaring at. Syaoran chuckled and led her away.

Tomoyo laughed to herself, and then drank down the rest of her beer before going back to join the partygoers who were dancing away.

She found her own rhythm quickly enough, feeling herself move to the beat fluidly, relaxing. She was careful to avoid any guys who seemed like trouble, but that was about the only thing she made sure was under control. Tomoyo was free.

A familiar voice said, "Didn't know you could move like that," chuckling in her ear.

Tomoyo blushed, and grinned, twirling around. "I didn't either."

Shaking his head, Eriol laughed. "Aren't you tired?"

"A bit," Tomoyo said with a wink. "Dance with me?" she asked. Before a blushing Eriol could protest, she grabbed his hands and pulled him forward. She continued to dance, saying, "Come on, even you can afford to loosen up a bit."

Eriol shook his head. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Not really," Tomoyo said absently. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to go rest by the wall. I'm having more fun than I've had in a while."

"I'll follow you," Eriol offered. Tomoyo grinned at him.

"You should take off your glasses more often," she suggested. "It makes you look totally sexy."

"Okay, now I _know_ you're drunk." He followed her to the side, where she leaned back and grinned flirtatiously.

"You're sizzling hot, Eriol, so don't you dare deny it," Tomoyo said, kissing him on the cheek. He turned completely red.

He shook his dazed state away, and glared at her. "Don't do that, Daidouji," he ordered. She never called him Eriol, only Hiiragizawa, so he was unnerved a little by that as well.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Like you can stop me."

"Look, I just don't want you to hurt, alright? And if you do that, I'll be distracted."

"How distracted?" murmured Tomoyo. She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes with a seductive grin.

"Extremely," he replied evenly, looking away. "I'm not going to let myself get caught up in lust."

"Lust… only lust?" Tomoyo asked, sighing. "Fuck. I hoped," she said with a giggle. She turned his face to her with a careful hand on his chin, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss his nose.

"Please… don't," whispered Eriol. "I'll regret it. I can't hurt you. I won't. Especially when you're drunk."

"I'm glad you care," Tomoyo whispered back. "I care as well."

Before he could stop her, Tomoyo's lips were on his in a searing kiss, driving his sense of self-control just to the edge of the cliff. Most of it fell off. Soon he was kissing her back with just as much fire, pulling her towards him.

Her lips, and his, still burned when she broke away at last. Her amethyst eyes looked deep into his sapphire ones when she opened them again. "I love you, Eriol Hiiragizawa," she said quietly.

Eriol stiffened. "You don't mean that. You're drunk. Please, Tomoyo, please don't say that," he pleaded.

"Why?"

"I love you, Tomoyo, but you don't mean that. So don't say that. Even if you're drunk, and won't remember a word of this."

Tomoyo half-smiled. "Must I prove it?"

She kissed him quickly on the lips, and then whispered to him, "Sakura and I only had two glasses. I have far more tolerance than she does. I'm sober."

Eriol was still trying to regain his control, but he looked at her with disbelief.

"Have you ever pretended to be drunk? Just so you had an excuse to say and do what you never thought you could because you had no courage?"

Eriol stared at her. She looked down at the floor.

"I love you, Eriol," she repeated. "Believe me. Forgive me."

"Tomoyo."

She looked up again. His hand cupped her face. His eyes were filled with love and admiration.

"You have far more courage than I ever hope to have," he told her softly. "I love you." And then he kissed her sweetly. She threw her arms right around his neck, clinging to him in pure bliss.

.o0o.

When Sakura awoke with an unrivaled headache. She sat up, moaned, and then fell back again on her bed, turning on her side.

Syaoran smirked. "Good morning," he said.

She opened her eyes. He was crouching by the side of her bed, his eyes level with his. "Morning," she mumbled.

"Made something for you," Syaoran said, pointing to the little desk to the side of her bed. "I had a feeling you'd need it."

She smiled, and rose slightly. There was a little glass on the desk, no doubt filled with something to completely cure her hangover. Syaoran still had yet to teach her how to make it, unfortunately.

Sakura drank some, and within minutes she felt completely better. She grinned. "I love this stuff. It's like an all-healing fruit smoothie."

"Good," Syaoran said, smiling. "Want to call Eriol and see if Tomoyo crashed as well?"

"Sure," Sakura replied, and she picked up the phone on the desk, dialing the number quickly.

Nobody picked up. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and Sakura shook her head. She hung up, and dialed Tomoyo's number, putting it on speaker phone for Syaoran's sake.

"Hello, Tomoyo here," was the immediate response. She sounded extremely cheerful.

"Tomoyo! You're awake! That's good!"

"I've been awake for a while, now."

"Do you know where Eriol is?"

Tomoyo giggled. "He's fine. How about you?"

"Don't change the-"

"Hello, Sakura," Eriol suddenly said on the phone. "Good morning. Did my cute little descendant wake you up?"

"Hey!" Tomoyo yelled, wrenching the phone back. "I was talking to her!"

"But I wanted to say hi too!"

"Get over it."

"Aw, come on!"

"Look, I want to talk to her!"

"Are you sure about that?" Eriol joked.

"Um…"

Suddenly the phone went quiet for a moment.

"Hey!" she heard Tomoyo scold him. "Not now…"

"Uh, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Ah!" Tomoyo said, startled. "Sorry, Sakura, I forgot! Anyway-"

"Anyway, your best friend's got to go now. Don't bother calling my house if you already have, I won't be there for a while."

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo shrieked.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Eriol pouted. "Pretty please?"

"Tomoyo. Explain," Sakura said sharply, completely confused.

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Long story short, we're a couple now! And if I keep on this phone any longer, I think I'll regret it. Bye, Sakura!"

They hung up. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"It's about time!" Sakura said, grinning, and they burst into laughter.


End file.
